


Espio's sick day

by GothicZoey1024



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicZoey1024/pseuds/GothicZoey1024
Summary: Vector and Charmy are off doing something. So Silver came to watch over Espio while Vector and Charmy are away doing something.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Espio's sick day

Silver is walking to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Silver: "Okay I'm here at the Chaotix Detective Agency Espio called me on the phone to come here fast as possible."

Silver opens the door.

Silver: "Espio? Are you here."

He hears some moaning upstairs he goes upstairs he opens the door into a room and find Espio laying the bed.

Silver: "Espio I'm here like you said"

Espio: "Stay away from me Silver. I don't want to get you sick."

Silver: "Man. You look more paler then first time we've met or the time we've confessed our feeling to each others. How long have you been like this?"

Espio: "I think a past day or two Vector and Charmy are off doing something so I can't get a hold of them."

Silver: "how do feel you Espio?"

Espio: "Well I feel freezing."

Silver: "Freezing. Let me help you get downstairs it don't look that fire is working."

Silver helps Espio get downstairs to the fireplace.

Espio: "Oh that much better."

SIlver: "Well do you try eating anything or drinking anything?"

Espio: "Well I had water and I tried having crackers earlier."

Silver: "You didn't have that much to eat come with me to the table at least have something in your stomach so you don't throw up because if you do throw up that will be horriable."

Silver helps Espio get to the table to the food on a plate for Espio.

Espio: *Cough* *Cough*

Silver: "Are you okay?"

Espio: "Nope nope *cough* *cough* nope nope that's not happening I don't think that's working it's like every warning sign in my body is saying no.

Silver: "Well I give you a which looks like a pretzel but here try something not to hard."

Espio: "Are you sure?"

Silver: 'Yeah."

Espio grabs the pretzel and eats it.

Espio: "Okay I got it in the there."

Silver:' Let get you back to the fire don't want you feeling cold again."

Silver takes Espio back to the fire.

Silver: "what are your symptoms Espio?"

Espio: "I feel like I just sallow glass in the throat."

Silver: "Sore throat."

Espio: "Anything I eat leaves to nausea"

Silver: "You may have to flu I'm not a doctor or anything hopefully it goes away in few days."

Espio: "That's what I got for not taking my flu shot."

Silver: "Wait you didn't take your flu shot."

Espio: "Yeah I somehow got this fear of needle so yeah."

Silver: "I remember when I got my flu shot back when flu season was coming. Oh we should take your temperature Espio"

Espio: "I take my temperature last time when I couldn't sleep I think it was 100 I don't know if it's gone up since last night."

Silver: "Where's your bathroom again?"

Espio: "Down the hall and the second door to the left."

Once Silver and Espio got the bathroom the white hedgehog give the purple chameleon the thermometer to cheek his temperature.

Espio: "It's gone up by 5."

Silver: "It's gone up by 5 since last night?"

Espio: "Yeah."

Silver looks at the bathtub.

Silver: "I've heard taking a bath helps. it helps you feel little bit better if you take a bath."

Espio: "You don't mind waiting for me."

Silver: "Yeah I don't mind waiting for you."

As Espio taking a bath Silver wondered in a circle in the living room.

Silver: (Talks to himself) "What to do? what to do? Think Silver think you have to think of something to help him like giving him some medicine and taking of him when he needs."

Espio come out the bathroom.

Espio: "Oh that feels better."

Silver: "Oh Espio how's that bath and did it made you feel better?"

Espio: "I hope didn't worry too much."

Silver: "Oh no you don't worry me that much Espio."

They got to Espio's bedroom and the purple charmeleon and white hedgehog sat the bed white sweet music is playing in the playground.

Silver: "Espio?"

Espio: "Yeah."

Silver moved closer to Espio to kiss him they stayed like that for a moment before they blushed deep red.

Espio and Silver lay down on the bed and hugged each other on the bed while they are sleeping and then a few hours later Charmy and Vector got back to the Chaotix Detective Agency when they got upstairs to cheek on Espio to find him hugging Silver

Vector: *Whispering to Charmy "We should the love birds alone for their moment."

Charmy: *Whispering back to Vector* "Right on it Vector."

The End


End file.
